Lügen oder : Der Herzenswunsch
by sympathex
Summary: Ein verstörender Blick in die Gedankenwelt des jungen Severus Snape ... Bitte RR


Ich habe lange überlegt , ob ich diese Story hier veröffentlichen soll , habe mich dann aber trotz aller Bedenken dafür entschieden. Gleich vorneweg möchte ich sagen , dass "Lügen" sicher keine unproblematische Geschichte und wohl auch vom Schreibstil her nicht jedermanns Sache ist.  
  
Sie stellt meinen ersten und bis heute auch einzigen Versuch dar , sich einer der Figuren aus dem HP-Universum , nämlich Severus Snape auf etwas andere Art und Weise zu nähern. Natürlich verstehe ich Kritiker , die der Meinung sind , dass Themen wie Depression und Selbstverletzung in einem Kinderbuch wie Harry Potter keinen Platz haben (der Meinung bin ich im Grunde auch) und deshalb auch in Fanfictions nicht zur Sprache gebracht werden sollten , allerdings möchte ich nicht zuletzt zu meiner eigenen Verteidigung vorbringen , dass die Sichtweise eines Erwachsenen sich häufig von der eines Kindes unterscheidet , bestimmte Charaktere bei einem älteren Leser also andere Assoziationen hervorrufen als es ursprünglich beabsichtig gewesen sein könnte. Für mich ist Fanfiction deshalb auch ein vertretbares Mittel , um persönliche Eindrücke und Stimmungsbilder zum Ausdruck zu bringen und mit anderen zu teilen. Von diesem Gesichtspunkt aus betrachtet gibt "Lügen oder : Der Herzenswunsch" einen kleinen Einblick in die Gedanken - und Gefühlswelt des jungen Severus Snape , so wie ich sie mir anhand der Canon-Informationen vorstelle. Wie alle Autoren würde ich mich natürlich über das eine oder andere Review sehr freuen *lieb guck*  
  
Sympa  
  
P.S. : Inspiriert wurde ich zwar durch "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" , es ist jedoch nicht zwingend notwendig , dieses Buch gelesen zu haben , um die Story (die meines Wissens nach keine Spoiler enthält) zu verstehen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer : Sev und die Zauberwelt gehören ...(Trommelwirbel) ... Agatha Christie ...was , nein ? Okay , dann eben Joanne K. Rowling ...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lügen  
  
oder : Der Herzenswunsch  
  
Der Junge saß auf dem Fußboden , den Blick starr gegen die Wand gerichtet. Er war ungewöhnlich blass , ein Eindruck , der durch sein langes schwarzes Haar und die in seinem ausgezehrtem Gesicht übergroß erscheinenden Augen noch verstärkt wurde und ihm ein schwaches , kränkliches Aussehen verliehen. In der Tat war Severus Snape noch nie das gewesen , was man als ein besonders gesundes Kind bezeichnet hätte : Bereits kurz nach seiner Geburt hatte man befürchtet , er würde die ersten Wochen nicht überleben und als er dieser Annahme zum trotz doch sein zweites Lebensjahr erreicht hatte , war er so krank geworden , dass er sich bis zum heutigen Tag nicht richtig davon erholt hatte. Sein Vater hatte schon recht , wenn er ihn als Schwächling bezeichnete , dachte er verbittert. Was konnte er überhaupt ? Quidditch ? Fehlanzeige . Er war 15 und hatte es noch nicht einmal geschafft , einen ordentlichen Flug auf einem Besen zustande zu bringen.  
  
Unfähig ! Nichtsnutzig ! Eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft !  
  
Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder , immer lauter und lauter bis er glaubte es nicht mehr ertragen zu können und schließlich aufstehen musste. Er zögerte für einen Moment als kämpfe er mit sich selbst , dann ging er zu dem alten Kleiderschrank hinüber , der außer dem schmalen Bett das einzige Möbelstück in dem kleinen Zimmer darstellte und öffnete vorsichtig eine der beiden Flügeltüren , streng darauf bedacht , nicht auch nur das kleinste Quietschen zu verursachen. Zielstrebig schob er einen Stapel gräulich wirkender Hemden beiseite und brachte ein augenscheinlich dahinter verstecktes Kästchen zum Vorschein , welches er langsam , ja , beinahe andächtig herausnahm und auf den Fußboden stellte. Er selbst ließ sich wie zuvor im Schneidersitz nieder , dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines zerschlissenen , schon mehrfach geflickten Umhangs und tippte einmal gegen den Deckel . Das Kästchen sprang auf und enthüllte nichts als einige Bögen Pergament , einen Federhalter , ein Tintenfass - und eine Rasierklinge . Die schwarzen Augen des Jungen saugten sich an der Klinge fest , deren blankes Silber in der Dunkelheit glitzerte. Seine Hand zitterte , als er sich ausstreckte und nach dem einen Ding griff , von dem er sich eine zumindest zeitweilige Erleichterung erhoffen konnte. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung schob er seinen Ärmel zurück und setzte an , direkt unter dem Ellenbogen , einer der wenigen Stellen auf seinem Unterarm , die noch nicht mit bereits vernarbten oder noch frischen Schnittwunden übersäht waren. Noch bevor er überhaupt zu schneiden begonnen hatte , konnte er das kalte Metall auf seiner Haut spüren , spüren , wie es die oberen Schichten durchdrang , tiefer und tiefer - bis er endlich den Schmerz spüren konnte. Den Schmerz und das Blut , dass ihm warm und dickflüssig über den Arm bis hinunter zum Handgelenk ran und von dort schließlich auf den kalten Steinfußboden tropfte. Wie sehr er sich danach sehnte ! Endlich fühlen ! Wissen , dass er noch fähig dazu war , dass die Schläge und anderen unaussprechlichen Dinge , die sein Vater ihm angetan hatte noch nicht alles hatten taub werden lassen. Nicht mehr als ein Augenzwinkern war er davon entfernt - jetzt ! Jetzt ! Er ließ die Klinge sinken , am ganze Leibe zitternd , der Atem schwer und rasselnd. Verdammt ! Es ging nicht ! Er konnte es nicht tun. Nicht heute.  
  
Schwächling !  
  
Hör auf ! Hör endlich auf ! Er musste etwas dagegen tun. Irgendetwas . Da fiel sein Blick auf die Feder und das Pergament . Eine Idee , ein Gedanke begann in ihm zu reifen. Er nahm beides heraus , tauchte die Federspitze in das Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben. Zuerst langsam und ungleichmäßig , dann immer schneller füllte er Bogen um Bogen in seiner kleinen , gedrängten Handschrift :  
  
Wer sind Sie ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ich bin ein Geist . Ein körperloses Wesen. Mein Körper und ich sind nicht ein und dieselbe Person. Mein Körper ist eine Schale , die von mir nicht wahrgenommen wird. Nicht mehr. Ich bin ein Geist , ein freies , unberührbares Wesen. Sie können mich nicht berühren , sie können sich mir nicht nähern und sie können mir keine Schmerzen zufügen , denn ich fühle nichts. Allein der Geist ist es , dem das Wissen innewohnt. Und Wissen ist Macht. Ich bin mächtig , mächtiger als sie es je sein werden. Es wird der Tag kommen , da werden sie meine Macht sehen , da werden sie meinen Geist fürchten und mein Genie vergöttern , denn dann werden sie das Wesen sehen , zu dem sie mich gemacht haben.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Glauben Sie an eine höhere Gewalt ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Natürlich. Wir alle sind Figuren in jenem Spiel , das manche als Leben zu bezeichnen belieben. Manche von uns sind Bauern , andere sind Könige , wieder andere sind Läufer. Im Grunde jedoch ist es gleich , wer oder was wir sind , denn es liegt nicht in unserer Macht , ob wir schlagen oder geschlagen werden. So ist das Schicksal. Ich persönlich glaube , dass man sich gegen das Schicksal , gegen die offensichtliche Willkür einer höheren Gewalt auflehnen muss , um frei zu sein. Nur dann , wenn wir verstehen , dass auch ein Bauer den König schlagen oder zur Dame werden kann , erst dann haben wir das Schicksal überwunden.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Welches ist für Sie das größte aller Übel in dieser Welt ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Die Arroganz. Arroganz und Überheblichkeit , denn sie machen uns schwach. Sie lassen uns glauben , wir seien stark und unverwundbar , geben uns das Gefühl von Macht obwohl sie doch nur ein Zeichen von Dummheit sind . In dem Moment , in dem wir arrogant werden , in dem wir uns aus rettungsloser Selbstüberschätzung über andere erheben , unterschreiben wir unser eigenes Todesurteil , denn wir hören auf , auf die Signale zu lauschen , die doch so klar und deutlich zu und herüberdringen. Wir hören auf , die wirkliche Gefahr zu sehen , jene Gefahr , die von denen ausgeht , über die wir uns erhoben haben. Denn die Rache ist von jeher die Kraft gewesen , die uns wahre Macht verleiht , die uns stark werden und zerstören lässt. Die Rache - am Ende wird sie mein sein.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Und die Liebe ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Die Liebe existiert nicht. Sie ist etwas , dass wir erfunden haben , um uns einer Illusion von Glückseligkeit hingeben zu können. Man sagt , die Liebe könne Berge versetzen - das ist Dummheit. Das , was wir Liebe nennen ist nichts als eine Ausgeburt unserer Arroganz. In dem wir uns einbilden , wir würden anderen etwas bedeuten oder andere hätten eine besondere Bedeutung für uns steigern wir unser Selbstwertgefühl , befriedigen wir unser ureigenes Geltungsbedürfnis. Eltern bilden sich ein , sie liebten ihre Kinder , dabei lieben sie nur sich selbst und weiden sich an dem , was sie als ihre Schöpfung ansehen. Wenn diese Schöpfung nicht ihren Erwartungen entspricht , so wenden sie sich ab. Keine Spur mehr von der Liebe , die doch angeblich so stark , so allumfassend , so allmächtig ist. Doch warum ? Ganz einfach : Weil es sie nie gegeben hat . Ich liebe nicht und ich hasse nicht. Ich verachte lediglich. Ich verachte die Schwachen , die Arroganten , kurzum : alle , die zu dumm sind um die Lüge zu erkennen , die hinter der Liebe steht. Es wird der Tag kommen , an dem sie an ihrer lächerlichen Illusion von Glück und Geborgenheit zugrunde gehen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Was sehen Sie , wenn Sie die Augen schließen ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ich sehe meinen Vater . Sehe , wie er in seinem eigenen Blut verreckt. Sein Gesicht ist verzerrt vom Schmerz , es ist ein grausamer Tod , den er sterben muss. Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen , mit zu Krallen verkrümmten Händen und vom Blut durchtränkten Kleidern starrt er mich an , starrt mich an in dem Bewusstsein , dass ich , ich , sein eigener Sohn , der kleine , schwache Severus , der sich nicht einmal gegen seine Mitschüler durchsetzen konnte , ja , dass ich ihn getötet habe.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Und wenn Sie sie wieder öffnen ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dass ich gelogen habe.  
  
Als Clara Snape am nächsten Morgen das Zimmer ihres Sohnes betrat , um nach dessen Aufbruch zu seinem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts zumindest ein Fenster zu öffnen und das Bett zu machen , fand sie einen zerknüllten Zettel auf dem Fußboden. Sie faltete ihn vorsichtig aufeinander und versuchte , durch die verlaufene Tinte hindurch zu entziffern , was dort in zittriger Handschrift geschrieben stand :  
  
Welcher ist Ihr Herzenswunsch ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ich wünschte , ich könnte mich von mir selbst lösen.  
  
Ich wünschte , ich könnte aufhören , Schmerz zu empfinden. Ich wünschte , ich könnte den Glauben an die Liebe aufgeben.  
  
Ich wünschte , ich wäre frei.  
  
~Ende~ 


End file.
